Biografie zawodników Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy
Poniżej przedstawione są biografie wszystkich uczestników Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Uczestnicy Anna Maria Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? To mój ładny wygląd! Jestem najładniejsza! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Byle jakie techno! Zróbmy imprezkę! *Fioletowy, taki marzycielski. *Just Carried, lub Gigantic. Nie mogę zdecydować! *Lody. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Kiedyś śniłam, że zabrakło mi lakieru do włosów! To było okropne! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Pamiętam, że kiedyś byłam najładniejszą dziewczyną w klasie. Och, czekaj, laleczko, to każdego dnia. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Byłam w klasie gimnastycznej, a mój makijaż się rozmazał. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Pracowałam w sklepie odzieżowym. Dlatego zawsze jestem w dobrym stylu! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Zdecydowanie makijaż i sprawie, że inni również będą piękni. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Vito! Kiedy wróci, wyjedziemy na cały dzień do miasta. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Postawiła bym wszystkim pizzę i film. B Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? ... Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *... *... *... *... Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. ... Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? ... Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? ... Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. ... Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? ... Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? ... To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? ... Brick Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Praca zespołowa, sir! Nigdy nie zostawiam kadeta! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *There’s nothing like Reveille to get you going! *Zieleń wojskowa *Does P.A.S.H count? *Cokolwiek szef kuchni zaserwuje! Deelish! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Kiedyś śniłem, że zgubiłem swoje nieśmiertelniki. To był OGROMNY koszmar. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Kiedy zostałem przyjęty do obozu dla rekrutów. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Cóż, był ten czas, kiedy piłem dużo wody i... no cóż, wszystkim zdarzają się wypadki. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Zanim dołączyłem, byłem gazeciarzem! Te gazety były na wyciągnięcie ręki o godzinie 7:00 rano! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Sierżant: Inspirowanie i motywowanie mojego plutonu, z wyjątkiem nocnych misji. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Arthur Nothingchick - jest największym żołnierzem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? Czas, aby trochę poćwiczyć! Cameron Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Hmmm... cecha. Cecha. Chyba jestem miły! Nie wiem! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Moja mama uwielbia disco, chyba Tinę Summer? Nie wolno mi słuchać muzyki. *Lubię fiolet i czerwień. *Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s *Plunkaroos! Czy ktoś już je jada? Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Kiedyś wyszedłem na zewnątrz i sam poszedłem do parku! To było przerażające! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Uwielbiałem łapać Danaus plexippus! To oznacza motyle. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Moja mama zawsze robi mi lunch, a ja zapomniałem go zabrać z lady w domu! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Nie wolno mi pracować. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chcę być lepidopterologiem. Więcej motyli! Albo biologiem. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Zostając w moim pokoju i oglądając film przyrodniczy. Idealnie. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? UKRYŁ! Dakota Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Świetnie wyglądam przed kamerą. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Uwielbiam muzykę pop. *Różowy, różowy, różowy! *Shoeless, chodzi o te dziewczyny, które lubią kupować buty! *Zdrowa sałatka. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Miałam najgorszy sen w historii, kiedy nagle stałam się trochę brzydka, wiesz, jak zwykły człowiek - ew! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Wygrywając wszystkie konkursy piękności. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Pamiętam, że kiedyś zapomniałam wyłączyć telefon komórkowy w klasie, i musiałam go wyłączyć. Takie zawstydzające! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Pracowałam jako kelnerka w lokalu z kurczakami, zwanym French Calais. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Jestem w Hollywood! Dostaję nowy scenariusz do czytania każdego dnia. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim jestem, ale paparazzi podążają za mną przez cały dzień. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Zanim się zdecyduje, musiałabym pomalować wargi. Dawn Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Uwielbiam czytać aury ludzi. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Kenja Lennan - żeby mnie uspokoić. *Zielony, jak Matka Ziemia. *The Draft, ale z pewnością nie jest to dokładne odzwierciedlenie. *W pełni naturalne hamburgery sojowe i frytki z tofu. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Moje sny nigdy nie są zwariowane. Kontroluję własne sny. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Kiedy powiedziałam rodzicom, że jestem świetna w czytaniu ludzkich umysłów. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Kiedyś czyjś znak zodiaku był całkowicie błędny! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Układałam tarota wszystkim moim przyjaciołom. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chcę wejść do historii i zostać historykiem. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Czarnoksiężnik Larafin... jest niesamowity! Oboje czytalibyśmy sobie z dłoni. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Chodziłabym z przyjaciółmi i cieszyłabym się lasem. Jo Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Jestem twarda jak gwoździe. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Nic złego w odrobinie muzyki treningowej. *Szary jest dobry. *Charlie’s Devils *Kto potrzebuje jedzenia? Jedzenie jest dla mięczaków! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. To było naprawdę dziwne, ale kiedyś śniłam, że pozwoliłam facetowi wygrać, ponieważ uznałam go za "atrakcyjnego". Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Pierwszy raz zostałam wybrana jako pierwsza, gdy byliśmy dzieleni na drużyny. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Poszłam na jogging i między zajęciami ktoś zamknął mnie poza klasą. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Byłam egzekutorką dla dzieci z sąsiedztwa. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Osobisty trener do gwiazd. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Willy Slanks, wymyślił ten wspaniały nowy system treningowy, BowTies. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Świat nie kończy się na zegarku Jo! Lightning Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Panie kochają mięśnie Lightninga! Shi-BAM! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Każda z doskonałym bitem. *Żółty i niebieski *The Splat and the Curious, od 1 części do 3! *Koktajl proteinowy działa dobrze. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Pewnego razu Lightning miał taki sen, w którym panie całkowicie mnie ignorowały! A co tam! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Pierwszoroczniak, pierwszy ciąg QB - Shi-BAM! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Lightning nie wstydzi się, że ma szczęście! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Lightning był nosiwodą, zanim umiał czytać! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Nie wiem jeszcze, ale będę najlepszy! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Ike "Springball" Clementine. Człowieku, ten facet umie biegać! Chciałbym otrzymać od niego kilka wskazówek! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? GRA TOCZY SIĘ DALEJ! SHAZAM! Mike Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Chyba dogaduję się z każdym, komu lubię pomagać... Wy, młode pętaki! Zawsze potrzebujecie pomocy! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Za moich czasów tworzyliśmy własną muzykę! *Kolor? Nigdy nie mieliśmy kolorów! Świat był czarny, biały i szary! *Nie było żadnych filmów, oni byli... Da! Tak! Kocham - filmy z da! *Cokolwiek trzyma mnie w szczytowej formie! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Zrobiłem zesłanie i upadłem! To było takie szalone! Ja... Wow. Wróciłem! O Tak. Nie pamiętam moich snów. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mam świetną pamięć. Myślę, że jazda na rowerze wokół mojego domu była dobra. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Cóż, um... Myślę, że kiedyś odwiedził mnie przyjaciel, to było trochę zawstydzające. JA... Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Hej hej. Moja pierwsza praca? Pracowałem z moim wujkiem Vinnie, który naprawiał stare samochody. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Mam własny sklep z ciałem, duży dom i... Arrgh! I stos złota z kopalni! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Z moją cudowną żoną w Yukonie poszła perspektywa! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? Zależy od tego, kto jest za kierownicą. Sam Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Zawsze jestem gotów wyjaśnić zasady Jaskini Zdobywcy. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Czołówka do każdej gry wideo. *Czerwony *Dungeon Demons: The Movie *Słone przekąski! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Miałem taki sen w którym próbowałem biegać po tym, zwariowanym labiryncie z grzybami i kwiatami. Również byłem hydraulikiem? Dziwne! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Pokonując mojego pierwszego bossa. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Tym razem pod głosiłem dźwięk zbyt głośno w klasie i mój nauczyciel mnie przyłapał. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Kiedyś wprowadzałem zmiany w automacie wideo. Dopóki go nie zamknięto. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chcę pracować dla programisty gier! To byłoby takie COOL! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Satoshi Niigata - jest szefem ogromnej firmy programistycznej w Japonii. Chcę, żeby pokazał mi wszystkie nowe gry! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? IMPREZĘ MMORPG! Scott Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Moja zdolność do nakłaniania ludzi do robienia tego, co chcę! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Kan’Ya East *Niebieski i zielony *Animal Place *Wszystko czego szef kuchni nie podaje. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Kiedyś śniłem, że próbowałem zmusić moją drużynę do wygrania! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Kiedy pierwszy raz kazałem rodzicom kłócić się. Dobre czasy. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Kiedyś współpracowałem z kimś innym! Prawdziwa historia. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Miałem stoisko z lemoniadą. Poprosiłem moich sąsiadów, żeby coś kupili. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Lubię mówić ludziom, co mają robić - może więc dyrektor generalny. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Kto potrzebuje randki? Sklejanie dolarów na podłodze jest równie zabawne! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobił? Wychodziłem sam i uciszałem to, co się działo. Staci Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Moją ulubioną cechą jest wiedza o wszystkich moich praprapradziadkach i o tym, co wszyscy zrobili. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Simple Flan, jest naprawdę cool! *Niebieski... Czy wiesz, że mój praprapradziadek dwukrotnie usunął zaproszenie do powiedzenia "prawdziwy błękit"? To prawda! *The Invention of Crying, z Nickym Blervaisem. *Moja prababka ze strony mojej mamy kochała bekon! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Kiedyś śniło mi się, że mój praprawujek Charlie mówił mi różne szalone kłamstwa! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Kiedy zrobiłam szkolny projekt o moim praprawujku Jasonie, który wynalazł literę E. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że litera "E" była już o wiele dłużej! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Pracowałam w salonie fryzjerskim. Upewniłam się, że ludzie wiedzą, że wyglądają pięknie! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chcę dostać się do kryminalistyki i dowiedzieć się kim są kłamcy! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Richard Nixon, przypomina mi mojego dalekiego trzeciego kuzyna, Andrew. Chciałabym wiedzieć o jego życiu! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Włóż moją płytę Tihanny! Czy ona nie zrobiła piosenki z N&N? Coś o kłamstwie? Moja prapraciotka Mildred powiedziała pierwsze kłamstwo. Zoey Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Współpracuję ze wszystkimi! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *The Bertles *Czerwony, lawendowy i niebieski. *Total Action 2 *Owoc! Uwielbiam pomarańcze. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Byłam w wielkim centrum handlowym, ale wszystkie sklepy zostały przeniesione, więc ciągle byłam zagubiona. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Przyniesienie do domu mojego pierwszego malowania palcami. Moi rodzice byli ze mnie bardzo dumni! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Kiedyś miałam koszulę na głowie na zewnątrz i do tyłu. Myślę, że ubierałam się w ciemności! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Uczyłam inne dzieci w szkole. Kochałam to, kiedy wszystko rozumieli! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chcę iść na nauczanie, a może być badaczem. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Chyba spędzę czas z ParkadeTire, to ten niesamowity zespół muzyczny, który lubię! Pojechalibyśmy w trasę. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Wyluzować się w parku i może urządzić piknik. Wszyscy są zaproszeni! Ciekawostki *Należy zauważyć, że ostatnie pytanie "W pięciu słowach lub mniej" zostało zmienione na "W jednym zdaniu". *Ulubione filmy Anny Marii to parodie komedii romantycznej Nowożeńcy z 2003 roku i romansu z 2003 roku Jamesa Camerona "Titanic". *Ulubiony film Bricka, "PASH" oparty jest na filmie z 1970 roku MASH, który jest filmem antywojennym, co czyni go dziwnym wyborem dla miłośnika armii. *Odpowiedzi Bricka i Scotta na ich ulubione jedzenie są polarnymi przeciwieństwami. Oznacza to, że podczas gdy Brick lubi jedzenie przygotowane przez Szefa Hatcheta, Scott nie. *Cameron wspomina dwie wybitne wokalistki w swoich opiniach dotyczących muzyki: "Tina Summer" która jest odniesieniem do Tiny Turner i królową disco Donne Summer. *Cameron odwołuje się również do Dunk-a-roos, gdy podaje swoje ulubione jedzenie jako "plunkaroos". *Ulubiony film Dakoty, "Shoeless", nawiązuje do prawdziwej komedii, Clueless. *Ulubiona piosenkarka Dawn "Kenya Lennan", nazwisko to nawiązanie do zmarłej gwiazdy, Johna Lennona. *Ulubiony film Dawn, "The Draft", nawiązuje do nadprzyrodzonego filmu Szkoła czarownic z 1996 roku. *Ulubiony film Jo nazywa się "Charlie's Devils"; jest to nawiązanie do telewizyjnego serialu Aniołki Charliego, który miał też film o tym samym tytule. *Ulubiony film Lightninga to nawiązanie do Szybcy i wściekli. *Biografia Mike'a wskazuje na jego różne postaci, które pojawiają się w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. *Najbardziej zwariowany sen Sama odnosi się do serii gier wideo Super Mario. *Osoba, z którą Sam chce się spotkać, wydaje się być odniesieniem do Satoru Iwata, prezesa Nintendo. *Scott wspomina Kanye Westa, gdy odpowiada na pytanie dotyczące jego ulubionej muzyki. Odpowiada "Kan'Ya East". *B nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie w swojej biografii. *Staci wymienia "The Invention of Crying", z udziałem Nicky Blervais, jako swój ulubiony film, prawdziwe odniesienie do "Było sobie kłamstwo" z Ricky'em Gervais'em. *Zgodnie z jej biografią, wymarzona randka Staci jest z zmarłym prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych Richardem Nixonem. **To sprawia, że biografia Staci jest jedyną, która odnosi się do prawdziwej gwiazdy. *W swojej biografii, Staci cztery razy odnosi się do muzyki. **Jej ulubiony zespół, Simple Flan, jest parodią Simple Plan. **W swoim ostatnim pytaniu nawiązuje do muzyki o nazwie "Tihanna", odnosząc się do nagrania Rihanny. **Opowiada także o duecie Rihanny z raperem Eminem i ich singlu, Love the Way You Lie. *Ulubiony film Scotta nawiązuje do komedii Menażeria. *Ulubiona grupa muzyczna Zoey, "The Bertles" jest połączeniem dwóch znanych zespołów lat 60-tych; kultowy brytyjski zespół inwazyjny The Beatles i znany popowy zespół lat 60. The Turtles. *Zoey marzy o randce z ParkadeTire, nawiązaniem do indie rockowego zespołu Arcade Fire. Błędy *W profilu Dakoty, jej top jest czarny zamiast różowy. *Na zdjęciu profilowym Zoey, jej kwiat znajdował się po lewej stronie głowy. Jednak normalnie znajduje się po prawej stronie głowy. Galeria Anna Maria ID.png 100px-B.png Brick ID.png 100px-Cameron.png Dakota w czarnej bluzce.png 100px-Dawn.png Jo ID.png Lightning.png 100px-Mike.png Sam ID.png Scott_(Total_Drama_Online).png 100px-Staci.png Zoey_(Total_Drama_Online).png TDRI (2).png|Grupowe zdjęcie nowej obsady z Total Drama Online. TDRI.png|Inne grupowe zdjęcie nowej obsady z Total Drama Online. Zobacz także Kategoria:Biografie